Moment of Peace
by thisinfatuationx
Summary: Sophia Trevelyan knew the second she laid eyes on Cullen, he would make her world come undone. {CullenxInquisitor Fluff/Almost Smut}


_**Moment of Peace **__by thisinfatuationx_

_**A/N: **_I haven't written anything in a really long time, so bear with me. Any criticism is welcomed! I hope you enjoy my story!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Dragon Age and there characters in this story are not my property. The characters and some of the dialogue belongs to Bioware and their writers. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sophia Trevelyan knew the second she laid eyes on Cullen, he would make her world come undone. She spent her days at Skyhold pacing around her quarters thinking of his smile and the small scar that lined the top right side of his lips. She also spent nights thinking about his mannerisms; the way he rubbed his neck when he was nervous and that small chuckle that came shortly after. But the moments that were forever engraved in her memory were the moments his fingers would graze over her skin and it would set off a fire inside her that no one before him could create.

_Standing now on the battlements, Sophia tried to wrap her head around what had just happened. Had Cullen really kissed her or was it all just a fantasy like the ones she's had before? Replaying the scenes in her head, she let out a sigh and leaned against the wall. She had confessed her feelings to him and he had reciprocated only to be interrupted by his informant. She recalled feeling foolish for taking him away from his work. Her mind now fixed upon closing the breach to end this chaos. She tried to make an excuse to leave, to let him go back to work, but then his lips were crashing onto hers._

_At first she was shocked and then she was leaning into his kiss. She felt the cool leather of his gloves as his hands cupped her face and she wondered how his hands would actually feel like. Were they calloused…smooth?_

_Her hands hovered over his waist; she wasn't sure where to put them. Should she throw her arms around him or just let him take control? Sophia had only been with a few men before Cullen, but none of them invoked the feelings that Cullen sparked in her. And then Cullen was pulling away and she opened her eyes looking up into his brown eyes, breathing heavily. She hadn't realized she stopped breathing until the kiss ended. Her heart was beating fast as he removed his hands and started to apologize for his actions._

"_I'm sorry…" He said softly, turning his head away for a second before returning his gaze to hers. "That was…um…really nice." Her heart fluttered at the small smile that painted his lips. The fact that she brought the smile to his face made her even more flustered. Though, she knew he shouldn't be apologizing. That's exactly what she had been wishing for since she met him. But she quickly gained her resolve. She didn't want to seem like he had as much control over her as he did. A smirk spread across her lips and she looked up before replying."That was what I wanted."_

_She saw him lose his composure for a second before gaining it back. She wondered what he was thinking now. Had he always felt the same way or was it more recent? He said something else and his lips were on hers again, this time less hungry but still just as passionate. She would forever sear this moment into her memory._

Sophia's mind wandered back to the present and she sighed, looking towards Cullen's office. He was absolutely driving her mad. She never would have expected to have feelings for someone when there is a more urgent matter at hand. She pushed off the wall walking towards his office. She needed to see his face and hear his voice again. She needed to see the affection in his eyes to know this all wasn't a fantasy. She made it to the door and paused a moment, taking a deep breath, and then she knocked, letting herself in once she heard him say "Come in."

Cullen was moving papers around on his desk and looking through different reports. He looked up and gasped and then smiled as he saw it was Sophia coming in and not another one of his men. "Inquisitor," he spoke softly. "I wasn't expecting to see you. I thought you'd be on another quest by now."

Her heart was racing at the sight of his smile. "I thought I would take a small break and check up on everyone. Everything is going well, I presume?" She asked, cursing herself for lying to him. While she should be checking up on her companions, she wanted to talk to him more. Cullen raised his right hand to rub the back of his neck and chuckled._ "Oh sweet Andraste, he's doing it again."_ She thought to herself.

"Everything's going as it should." He stated and then hesitated for a moment before speaking again, "Is there something you'd like to discuss? Surely there must be a reason you're here aside from checking up on me." He set down the reports he had been reading and crossed his arms. Maker, could he read her like a book.

Taking a deep breath, she decided to just say what had been on her mind. "The day you kissed me on the battlements…how long had you wanted to do that?" She said, walking up to his desk. She was genuinely curious, and she wanted to know how long his attraction to her went on. He locked eyes with her and then looked away as he softly chuckled.

"Longer than I should admit…" he said softly. It was like a weight lifted off her chest. So he had wanted to kiss her just as much as she wanted to kiss him. But she had one other question lingering on her mind. What about her nobility? Did he care that she came from a noble family?

"You don't have much patience for nobility. I'm glad my title didn't scare you off." She murmured. She didn't want to be super blunt about her feelings, but at least she finally got it out there.

He paused for a moment, searching her face. "I hadn't considered. I have no title outside the Inquisition. I hope that doesn't…" he trailed off, looking towards the reports on the desk. "I mean…_does_ it bother you?"

She walked around the desk before leaning back against it in front of him. Moving a hand under his chin, she brought his face up to look into her eyes. "No…" she murmured. "If you care for me, that's all that matters." Moving her hand to lay against her side, she continued. "Look, I wasn't trying to put you on the spot."

Sighing, he grabbed her hand and held it against his cheek. "I'm not very good at this am I? If I seem unsure, it's because it's been a long time since I've wanted anyone in my life. I wasn't expecting to find that here…" he looked at her intensely now, "or you."

"I never thought I would find you amongst all this either…" She murmured then brought her lips softly to his. It was like a fire lit where they stood. He let go of the hand that rested on his cheek and then he gripped her waist, pushing her against the desk. She gasped into his mouth, allowing his tongue entrance as his kisses got hungrier. Her pulse quickened and her thoughts were racing. Were they already going to the next step? Was she even ready for the next step?

Her thoughts were pushed to the side as his hands wandered until they grasped her thighs and she was lifted onto the desk. Breaking the kiss, his lips trailed down towards her neck leaving kisses along the way. A small moan escaped her lips and her hands found her way to his head, grasping his hair. "Cullen…" she breathed. She heard him growl against her neck and then his lips were on hers again. Feeling his arousal, it took everything in her to break the kiss. "Cullen….maybe we should stop." She hadn't wanted to stop, but if they took things too fast, they won't get a chance to savor the relationship.

He looked down at her and she saw the mirrored look of lust. "You're probably right," he panted and then chuckled. Tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear, he added, "We wouldn't want one of my men to walk in on us, especially with…erm…" Cullen gestured towards his arousal. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, we certainly don't want that to happen." She mused and then laid her hands on his waist. "I would like to continue this at later time though, maybe find a different use for this desk." She winked and heard him growl softly again.

"Who knew the Inquisitor had such a naughty mind. It's taking everything I have not to continue our session and take you right here." He purred causing Sophia's mind to race and she had to hop off the desk before she encouraged him to go further.

"I should probably go. I wouldn't want to keep you from your duties any longer." She moved to walk around him, but he grabbed her hand and stopped her. He laid a light kiss on her forehead and then let her go.

She walked towards the door and Cullen said, "Until next time, Inquisitor." Sophia gave him a gentle smile before slipping out of the room, softly closing the door behind her. She walked a bit too quickly down the steep steps before stopping on the last, giving herself a moment to replay everything that had just happened. She brought a hand to her cheek, blushing. With everything else going on in the world, she was finally at peace, even if just for a moment.


End file.
